


失控5

by FWHADL



Category: Origin - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 5





	失控5

莱尔不记得是怎么被带回轿车里了。  
他只知道，他们一坐上车，劳伦斯强迫着他叉开腿坐在他腿上，劳伦斯一手禁锢住他的双手，一手粗暴的拉开大衣的下摆，扯掉原来静心整理的围巾，相比于炙热皮肤的冰冷皮质手套直接钻进莱尔的裤裆，莱尔浑身猛地一颤，劳伦斯一把握住了他的性器，开始前后撸动起来。  
他没有被脱去裤子，二人都是衣冠整齐，劳伦斯淡定自若，仿佛只是在给爱人整理装束，只有莱尔知道那冰冷的手指在如何滑过他的睾丸，描摹着他玉柱上凸起的血管，揉捏着他的龟头，玩弄他的马眼。  
“……啊……”  
劳伦斯的手指对怎么让他勃起再熟练不过了，只是这么简单的撸动，莱尔的性器很快就起了反应，劳伦斯的舌尖滑过莱尔后颈的曲线，随后一口衔住，深深的吮吸了一下，留下深色的痕迹。  
“宝宝动了。”  
莱尔这才发现，肚子里的胎儿第一次动起来，触感如此清晰，他这时才真正意识到自己肚子里的胎儿是存在的，是活生生的，劳伦斯的手背摩挲着他的腹底，他居然还先于莱尔发现孩子在动，或者应该说他在游刃有余的诱导他的反应呢。  
“那么，他和你说什么了？”  
劳伦斯并没有如莱尔设想一般回避他的侦查，反正他就在眼皮底下，再怎么小心，这些痕迹枕边人不可能会没有察觉，更何况是这个深不可测的劳伦斯。  
莱尔的嘴巴张了张，但只发出了气音。  
劳伦斯温柔的微笑着，轻吻着他的侧脸，手背轻轻摩挲着胎动的腹底。  
“现在宝宝的情况也稳定下来了，是时候适当进行一下夫夫生活，促进一下感情，对不对？”  
莱尔立刻反应过来他要干什么了，他浑身颤抖不断，不过也可能和他释放出来，射了劳伦斯一手精液的表现有关。  
劳伦斯看着那浊白的精液，在手指间延伸，他轻笑着，就着精液直接把手指插进了莱尔久未经开拓的穴口。  
“嗯！……”  
莱尔惊得要蹦起来，但劳伦斯迅速的对他的敏感点展开进攻，莱尔自然招架不住，很快便丢盔卸甲，自从他被劳伦斯接到庄园养胎，劳伦斯对他仅限于爱抚和各种吃豆腐，但性事从未进行过。  
“乖，坐好了。”  
劳伦斯扶着他跪坐起来，捧着他的胎腹，莱尔听见劳伦斯拉开裤链的声音，抵在穴口的如烧热的铁棍一般的巨物，他终于被迫唤回记忆，重新面临那恐怖的威压。  
“自己动。”  
劳伦斯扶着他的腰，就直接让他坐下来，莱尔躲闪不急，那巨物直接蹭着穴口，龟头直接插了进去。  
“啊！……我不会……啊……”  
“没关系，我教你，很简单的。”  
劳伦斯径直拉着他往下一坐，巨物虽艰难但直挺挺的开拓下去。  
莱尔猛地仰起头，但车顶拦着了他，他只能把头顶着，别扭的摆动着身体，在车座上寻找着力点。  
劳伦斯似乎皱了皱眉，莱尔的甬道因为怀孕更加收紧，而且久未耕耘，开拓有些吃力，巨物还没进去到一半，莱尔就已经双腿发软得支撑不起来了。  
虽然如此，但莱尔依旧被扶着往下坐，直到劳伦斯的巨物被完全吃进去，莱尔这才坐在劳伦斯腿上，得意喘息片刻。  
“这里进不去了呢……宝宝们现在在里面了，成结以前，你总是喜欢我动这里。”  
劳伦斯顶了顶生殖腔的底部，那里因为胎儿的存在已经关闭了，但劳伦斯依然摆弄着那包含着充盈羊水的底部，像是在与胎儿们嬉戏。  
但胎儿们如莱尔一般，害怕极了，反抗了好久发现没用，于是敢缩在莱尔胎腹中，一动也不敢动了。  
“对不起呀，宝宝，爸爸只是在教训妈妈哦，你们乖乖的，不怕不怕。”  
劳伦斯扶着莱尔，缓慢但持久的操弄着，莱尔竖直的性器断断续续的又释放了两次，就什么也射不出来了，只得扶着肚子弯腰喘气。  
“可是我还没舒服啊，莱尔。”  
劳伦斯似乎在向莱尔撒娇般委屈的说到，可胯间的抽插更甚，莱尔完全力竭，只得后仰着靠在劳伦斯身上，任由他摆弄。  
劳伦斯抽插着，盯了莱尔的脸很久，最终还是轻叹一声，退出自己的巨物，让莱尔夹紧了大腿，磨蹭着算是射了出来。  
“这次惩罚不算数哦，以后要补回来的。”  
劳伦斯亲昵的亲吻着莱尔的嘴唇，爱怜的安抚着正瑟缩在莱尔腹中的胎儿们。  
“我爱你。”  
莱尔被劳伦斯抱着侧坐在他腿上喘息着，劳伦斯帮他顺着背，拿着车座旁的湿纸巾擦拭着腿间的精液，莱尔逐渐缓和呼吸下来。


End file.
